Potions and Computers
by raven716
Summary: A fanfiction story for Undercover Diva233, with her Oc Character Victoria "Vikki" Payne, a half witch who has her eyes set upon Tech. E. Coyote.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Victoria" Vicki" Payne

Age: 18

Species: Human/ Half-Witch

Affiliations: Good

Hometown: Planet Earth (Formerly), Acmetropolis

Occupation: A Chosen One (A Very Powerful witch), A Skilled Computer Hacker, Fashion Designer, A Very Skilled Archer, Crime Fighter

Team: "Loonatics"

Personality: Beautiful, Shy, Kind, Courageous, Brave, Smart, Caring, Moody

Powers: Telekinesis, Hydrokinesis, Healing, Orbing, Molecular Immobization

Likes: Ice Skating, Painting, Reading, Flowers, Designing Fashions, Snowflakes, Practicing Magic, Finding Romance, Going on Adventures, Tech's Inventions

Dislikes: The Sight of Blood, War, Chewing Gum, Real Guns, Having Nightmares, Getting her Heartbroken, People that Lie, People getting hurt, Violence, Drowning

Friends/Allies: Ace Bunny (Leader), Zadavia (The Loonatics' Supervisor), Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmainan

Love Interest/Crush: Tech E. Coyote (Later Boyfriend)

My Oc's Appearance: Dark Long Soft Hair, A Sleeveless Blue Shirt, A white sweater, Black Jean Shorts, White tennis shoes

My Oc's Appearance as a Hero: Dark Long Soft Hair (In a Ponytail), A Slick light-blue Catsuit, Utility belt (with tools), Dark blue gloves, Black Boots, she African American.

Background Story: In 2011 my Oc lived in "Altavista, Va" (On: Planet Earth) and went to "Liberty University" where she was the most popular girl in the "Computer Lab", and "Fashion Designer" class. During the day my Oc's a college student and a Waitress but at night she secretly fights crime. But on one fateful day my oc received a message from a mysterious woman named "Zadavia" to come to "Acmetropolis" and join a group of Superheros "The Loonatics" after giving this some thought my Oc decided to transfer out of collage and take a private space shuttle to "Acmetropolis" after arriving my Oc was given a grand tour around "Acmetropolis" by Zadavia once the tour had ended my Oc was taken to the "Loonatics" HQ where she got to meet her new teammates who accepted and welcomed her to the team. During her time a Superhero she was drawn close with one of her teammates Tech E. Coyote (Whom became smitten and fallen in love with her, Due to the time he kept flirting with her) she secretly harbors romantic feelings for Tech and waits for him to make the first move, she even agreed to become his Lab assistant!

Reminder: My Oc's a young beautiful African-American girl: who's a Vegetarian, a skilled Martial Artist, loves magic, and her favorite color's blue. her main weapon is a "Staff" that she often uses in between fighting evil, Before joining the "Loonatics" my Oc used to live in Altavista, Va (Back on: Planet Earth) she went to "Liberty University" and was a Waitress at "Starbucks" In Altavista, Va my Oc used to live in a small apartment!


	2. Chapter 2

In the city of Acmetroplis, over at the headquarters of infamous team, the Loonantics in the training room where the two female members of the team. One an anthropomorphic bunny named Lexi Bunny, dressed in her black and pink suit, as she engaged in brawl with Victoria or Vikki for short, a human, that was also half witch dressed in her black and light blue slick uniform just like her teammate. Blocked an attack from Lexi, you orb from infront of her.

Coming behind her, as you go in with a round house kick, only for Lexi to block it. As she just laughs it off"It that all?"she taunts you. Coming in with a punch.

Which you dodge just in time, spinning around with a back kick, though Lexi blocks it again. You orb again, coming from above her with a plume drive, which reacts with a brain blast, blasting you back. You hit the ground hard bouncing a few times. Getting up quickly, Lexi just laughs at you amused by this outcome.

"Let me know when you want to call it quits."she tells you getting ready, she then charges right at you"Ahhh..."she comes in for a strike, though you block it, you block each strike she throws at you.

She was backing you into the corner, nothing you would expect from the second in command of the team. She was the second best with marital arts next to Ace the leader. To others who did not know the two of you, many would assume that the two of you where fighting for real, when actuality it was just for fun. Though you both loved fashion, fighting was another hobby. The deadly divas was a name you and her both came up with, when paired together. That soon caught on with the rest of the team, both of you where a force to be reckon with you.

Blocking as quickly as you could, she sneaks an upper cut. Hitting you in your chin, making you fly back. As you skid across the floor. Wiping your mouth, you look at her, as she stands over you, fiercely. You look back at her the same way, then a smile broke between the two of you. As you both laugh, she helps you.

"Thanks" you thank her, brushing your hair back.

"Well, that was fun"Lexi comments to you, she stretches putting her hand on her hips."Nothing like a good two and half hour workout."

You nod your head in agreement"I agree, let's hit the showers and head into town. I heard there is this new store opening up. And the fashion there is out of this world, what do you say?"

"Sounds great, say in 45 minutes?"

"Perfect."you tell her, as the two of you laughed while leaving the training area only to have Danger Duck come over to the both of you.

"Took you two long enough, you know some us would like to train too"he tells the two of you"You're not the only ones who are good...some of us are better."he arrogantly tells you both.

Same Danger, always self-absorbed. Which was really irritating to no end. But he was still a good team member, even if you at times you wanted to orb him to the other side of the city at times. Ignoring him, you and Lexi walk away.

Down in his Lab, Tech E. Coyote, or Tech was tinkering with somethings with help of his best friend Rev Roadrunner, the speedstar of the team as well a Road Runner a suppose enemy of a coyote. Feud their ancestors had years ago, which they do not care about. While tinkering, Tech heard the most beautiful laugh that caused his hands to get clammy, and loose focus on whatever he was working which he was happening right now. Ignoring Rev's panic warnings before it was too late. A huge explosion happened blowing the duo across the lab. Which caused the two females to come rushing in. Dizzy a bit from what just happened. Barely able to hear, only the ringing in his ears, his vision was blurry. As someone knelled down to him, asking if he was ok. He couldn't really say anything, as his head kept spinning.

That was until he felt something making him feel better, his senses coming back to normal. When his vision finally back, he saw you healing him. He starts to panic, as he shoots up and scrambles away from you, only to slip and back hard.

"Ouch"Lexi squints at his pain. You and Rev go over to him, as his buddy helps him up.

"You ok?"Rev asks him, Tech just nods his head.

"Let me."you tell the coyote, as you go back to healing him"Don't move please"you tell him with a smile.

He stiffs and doesn't move. He felt like he couldn't or won't even dare. His heart he knew just stopped right now. He kept telling himself to say something to you, but he just didn't know what to say. If it was about science or tech, he could talk to you since you besides Rev understood him. But when it come other things outside, he didn't know what to say. Ever since the first time he meet you, he said something stupid, that he told himself never to say anything to you again. Unless about work.

"There, feel better?"you look at him.

"...Uhhh...ummmm..."he didn't know what to say, so Rev said it for him.

"He says yes, and thank you"the motormouth tells you with a smile.

"Ok, that's good. Tech you have to stay focus next time."you playfully beret"Well see you two."waving bye you leave with Lexi continuing your talk with her.

Tech finally stands up exhaling hard finally breathing, Rev watches him rolling his eyes. He was well aware of his friend's crush on you. It was very obvious even Danger Duck could see it.

"One of these days if you keep holding your breath you might actually pass out."he tells his coyote friend while picking up things in the lab.

Tech smirks as he looks at his friend"I know..."


	3. Chapter 3

It was busy down in the Amcetroplis Mall, but that didn't stop you and Lexi, neither of you dressed in your crime fighting attire, instead just something casual. Laughing about different things, having a good girl time.

"Let's go into one."Lexi points to a store, nodding your head you agree with her. She grabs hold of you and pulls you with her.

The clothes in here where very flattering, Lexi holds up a cute blue top holding it herself as she looks at it in the mirror. Modeling it."Not that one."you tell her with a smile.

"And what would you suggest?"she asks with a smirk.

Thinking about it, you scan the area you both stood in until you saw what stood out. Putting up a one minute finger you leave her, she waited as she went through some more shirts. You come back in just a little bit, holding up a slight shimmer golden like top to her.

"This one looks a lot better on you."you tell her.

"...Not something I would wear."she tells you.

Rolling your eyes at her."Just try it on. Plus I think it will bring out your eyes."you tell her.

She takes it from you, agreeing and goes to try it on. Leaving you to ruffle through the clothes, you didn't find anything in this area so went to another section of the store, still there was nothing you could find. Though the clothes where cute, you wished they had different styles almost all of them seem the same. Even though you had your own designs you never really brought them out to the fashion industry, so you couldn't really complain much about it. Picking up some high purple pumps you stick your tongue out in a disgust. Only to hear cute laughter, looking you see a couple walking by. The girl was laughing at her boyfriend who looked at her with a smile of affection. You could tell he enjoyed when she laughed.

You couldn't help but smile warmly at the two of them, and at the sametime imagine you and Tech doing the samething. Just thinking about it got you lost in your imagination. As you fantasize over it, only to interrupted by Lexi tapping you on your shoulder. Making you snap out of it. Turning around quickly to her. She couldn't help but snicker a bit, she had watched you slip into your dream like state.

You flush looking away, making her laugh at you."Well, two things. One the top does go with my eyes and I will get it. Second, where you just dreaming about you and Tech again?"

Puffing out, as you look at her, she just smiles at you."Ok..."you admit to her.

"You know one of these days you might want to tell him."she tells you as both walk to the register.

"I know, but I'm pretty sure that I've dropped hints to him many times. I just want him to speak up first. But then again..."you think about it.

"But then again, you act like his lab assistant more so. I mean what do you expect from the guy?"she tells you as she hands her top to the cashier who takes it ringing it up. Lexi pays the amount."He can understand high tech formulas, I think you're going to have to drop a few more hints to the guy."

"I know."

"Here you go."the cashier hands Lexi her bag, which she takes the two of you leave.

"Well I hope it will be soon, I mean I'm starting to get tired. Feeling like setting the two of you up or something."she tells you.

"To bad I just can't cast a spell on him to be honest."

"Then why won't you?"

"Because, it won't be the same. I'll be making him do it with, without any emotions behind it."

"I see what you're saying."The two of you take a seat at a table to rest your feet. Placing your bags on the ground.

"So if you have any suggestions, I'm all for it."you tell her.

"I don't really, unless we can put you in some sort of life threatening situation, maybe then he might say something."

"True...but that might be extreme."you tell her

She thinks about it nodding her head in agreement"Yeah, that is true. It does seem like it."

"Thank you. I don't need you to give him a heart attack."you tell her, she just laughs which you join in with her.

Back the base, Tech and Rev where still in the lab when Duck came he looks around seeing there was still a slight mess."Ok, well we all know for one, I didn't do anything."he says in his defense.

"Really?"Tech rolls his eyes at his dimwitted teammate.

"So...what happen here?"Duck ask, while he touched something only for it to break. He quickly scoots it away with his foot whistling as he walked away.

"Just an explosion, nothing really major."Rev tells him, as he zipped around still cleaning.

"On Tech's watch. Now that is a surprise."Duck starts to laugh, Tech looks at him and growls making him stop.

"I just got distracted."Tech says in his defense.

"Yeah, sure you did."Rev looks at him shaking his head.

"Distracted? How?"Duck asks.

"Nothing"Tech tells him quickly to shush him up. But that didn't stop him.

"So what happen?"Duck asks, touching other things which he caused to break, he looks quickly over his shoulder to see if the other two noticed, but they didn't.

"Tech just got distracted by Vikki."Rev bluntly tells him, making his coyote friend freeze and drop what he had in his hand.

"Really? A girl made you blow up half of your lab."Duck looks at the genius.

"Yep."Rev conforms it.

"Why what did she do?"Duck asks."Did she cast a spell on you?" Making him and Rev snicker at the joke.

"Hahaha..."Tech growls at the two birds throwing something at them, which they move just in time.

"Calm down Tech, calm down."Rev tries to calm his angered friend.

"It was just a chemical accident. That's all."Tech tells Duck.

"I'll say."Duck still teases him.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"Tech asks him annoyed now by his presence.

"No, Ace is to busy and Slam is passed out from eating again. Man that guy can pack away food. So I'm here with you two."Duck tells him.

"Well, we're busy too. Trying to clean. So unless you want to help I suggest you pick up a broom and do so. Otherwise you can leave."Tech goes over to him shoving a broom in his hands aggressively. Almost knocking him over.

Duck looks at the object he held, then just drops it"You know what...how about I just tell you want to do...clean up the room it looks like disgusting."he tells them.

Which if not for Rev he would have suffered the wrath of Tech. Duck screams running out down the hall. You and Lexi return laughing when Duck ran right by you two. The both of you watch him with a confused look upon your faces. Looking the way he came, you both go and see that Rev and Tech where still cleaning.

"Tech, do you need any help?"you asks him, making the coyote freeze. As he stands up quickly fumbling through his words.

"No...I umm...we can...I go...many...what..."he tries to say.

"We've got it girls, thanks."Rev tells you laughing as he pushed you both out. Shutting the door on you both.

"Ummm...ok."you say with a bit of sadness in your voice. Looking at Lexi she shrugs her shoulders not sure what to say, leaving their lab as the two of you walk down to your rooms."That life threatening thing is starting to look good."you tell her.


	4. Chapter 4 (Christmas)

The the weather was cold, the snow was falling. The citizens of city where in high spirits, laughter and cheers of merriment echoed through out one and all. Everyone was getting ready for the season, some skating at the city's ice rink, others going about looking at the colorful lights that lite up the city, and others shopping, a few caroling. The spirit of the season filled everyone up with so much warmth and goodness.

You couldn't help but enjoy it, walking merrily through the streets, with your best friend Lexi. Both of you carrying bags of gifts for the others back in Headquarters along with decorations, for Holiday party that was going to be thrown.

"Just look at everyone."Lexi marvels at the sight everyone around.

"Yeah, it's good to see everyone in such high spirits."you agree with her."It's something about the holidays that bring this out in people."

"I know right, and to make it better not a single villain in sight. It really is the best holiday."

You lightly chuckle in agreement, she joins in with you. Coming to a bakery, and go inside overwhelmed the delicous smells that put a smoothing smile upon you and Lexi's face.

"I love the smell of Gingerbread."she sighs softly."Nothing like gingerbread..."

"Yeah, nothing like it."you tell her."Then again there is peppermint."

"Yeah it is. So what desserts should we pick out?"

Both of you make your way to the desserts behind the glass, all of them looked so delicious and too good to eat. The colors and frosting rich with flavor and colors that seem to illuminate on their own or could have been the light. Either way it made them look even more delicious than they ever. The baker noticed the two of you and comes over to greet you both.

"Ah! Welcome!"she smiles joyously at you both."This is a such a honor, to have both in here. What can I do for you?"

You and Lexi look at each other, Lexi speaks first telling the baker what the occasion who gladly took out their book for the two of you see.

Over at the HQ, the guys where doing the best they could getting the place ready for the holidays and the party. Slam was delicately as he could putting ornaments on the large Christmas tree, Ace with the help of Rev putting up the lights and Garlands, Tech with if he could call it help from Duck, tended to the gifts. To which Duck was trying to see which was his, and complaining about how neither of them where his or how he expected something bigger and better. Much to Tech's irritation.

"This one is too small."Duck tosses over to Tech, who just narrowly catches the wrapped gift."Naw, not this...Nope...Nada...Not mine...Wait a minute...Is this a diamond?"

"Give me that!"Tech snatches the gift from his teammate."Honestly, this is the season for giving and joy. And you're turning it into more a Humbug. Besides, if you must know, none of these gifts are yours to begin with."

This came to a shock to the Duck, who was offended and upset. Crossing his arms.

"Well so much for the season of giving."he scoffs.

Earning a light chuckle from the coyote."It still the season for giving, it's just your gifts are elsewhere. Because you're too impatient and noisy."

Duck was about to object to what Tech said but couldn't the doors open, all eyes turn and see that Lexi and Vicki had returned from their time in the city. Both female team members enjoying a secret laugh of some kind. Making the others wonder what it was, but of course it was just between them both. Tech stopped what he was doing, his eyes focusing on Vicki. He smiles bashfully to himself, feeling on her, Vicki looks locking for a second eyes with Tech. Both of them realized this and quickly advert their eyes, blushing like children.

Duck noticed, though did not catch on really. He goes and picks up another gift shaking it wildly, earning a smack in the head by Ace who takes the gift from his aimless friend.

"Hey!"Duck snaps at him.

"Eh, this ain't for you."Ace tells him, handing it to Tech.

"Thanks."Tech takes it from him, and warps it.

Ace looks towards Tech, who was fumbling with wrapping the present. Still effected by what had happened between him and Vicki. Besides having laser blast that came form his eyes, and good eyes sight. He had more a keen eye sight, seeing it clearly on Tech's face despite the latter trying to hide it.

"So, Tech did ya get anything for Vicki for the holiday?"Ace inquires.

That question almost made the genius drop the gift he was wrapping. Earning a laugh from Ace, which made Tech sigh.

"Why does it matter?"Tech calms down, questioning Ace.

Who just shrugs his shoulders."Just curious."

Grumbling under his breath before responding with a smirk, only for it to fade. Scratching the back of his neck, which gave the leader his answer."Well...I kinda got her something..."

"Oh, really...well can't wait for you to give it to her."Ace pats him on the back."I'm sure she's going to just love it."

Leaving it there he starts to walk away, realizing Ace was on to him. Tech caved in and got up racing after Ace stopping the leader. Who turns around to his friend.

"Okay, so I don't really have one for her."Tech admits.

"Why am I not surprised."Ace jokes with a smirk."Let me guess, you couldn't think of anything?"

To which Tech nods his head embarrassed as well ashamed.

"I tired to look for one, really I did. But, I couldn't find anything really."he tells him."Plus, everything was pretty pricey."Mumbling the last part.

Earning a laugh from Ace, who places a hand up on Tech's shoulder."You think way to much, Tech, ya know that? Listen, I think I can help you with a gift for her."

Delighted by this, Tech couldn't be more happier.

"Really?!"he smiles."Thanks Ace...wait a minute."He gives the leader a suspicious look."What's the catch?"

Ace just grins wide at his friend, patting his back. Slinging his arm over his shoulder leading the reluctant Tech's away from the others.

* * *

The Holiday party couldn't have come any sooner, the decorations up, food laid out in a buffet style, the music was up and going, guest arriving in their festive wear. Began to mingle with one another talking and catching, presents laid under the tree, a few mistletoe hung up for the unsuspecting. In all the atmosphere was merry and full of high spirits. Duck dressed in a nice tux, though it was not needed since mainly everyone came in something festive to wear, slowly and as stealthy as Duck slide his way over to presents.

He looked around for any sign or sight of anyone, inching his hand closer to the presents. Rumbling through them, looking for one that his name or names on it. Blasted, he found nothing to his carnage. So he started throwing some out the way, reading the names out loud.

"Bobby? Billy?"he gives them a questionable look."Do we even know anyone named...Dave? Seriously, Dave is their name, sounds like someone didn't put to much thought in that name."

A angry grunt came behind him, that made him stiff up. Sweating bullets know, Duck slowly turns around to find, Dave a muscular looking man in a reindeer sweater holding a cup of eggnog. Gulping hard, Duck shaking holds out the man's gift.

"I-I think this if for you..."

You and Lexi stood at the door greeting everyone, you dressed in a nice off shoulder deep blue long sleeve sweater, with black leggings and flats, with Lexi in the same attire though her sweater was that of red. Both of you had poinsettia in the hair.

"Hello, welcome."you both greet everyone.

"Drinks are over there, and the coat rack is on the other side."

You wave to a few of the guest that came in, turning to Lexi with a smile."This is a really good turn out."

She looks back at you."Yeah, it really is."She looks at the all the guest that almost filled up the main room."You know, I realized some people are missing..."

You turn and scan the area, she was right there where two that where missing. Ace and Tech, which worried you, Lexi saw the look on your face she smirks to herself.

"I hope he comes, I have a gift for him."you mumble. Feeling a hand upon you, looking to find Lexi, she gives you a reassuring smiling. Easing you.

The party went on well, everyone was enjoying themselves well once it seem like everyone was there and present. You and Lexi being the host get everyone's attention to start the fun events planned for that evening. There where many games played, a couple of prizes to offer, of course Duck tired to cheat at most of them and tired to steal some of the prizes. Besides that everything went well, and couldn't have been happier that being said, when it came time to give out the gifts which Slam and Rev helped, there was still no sign of neither Ace nor Tech. Their gifts where the last ones still under the tree, Lexi had Ace's and you had Tech's.

"You know, I can just take them for you."Duck comes sliding over like a weasel.

Reaching for them, but you and Lexi moved them out the way before he could even touch the bow.

"No. You have your own already."Lexi tells him.

"Oh, yeah because I really wanted a scarf."Duck rolls his eyes."I had a list and no one even bothered to get anything on it."

He whips it out, and it was long that it reached the floor. You and Lexi look at all he items he had on there. Most of them to expensive as it is.

"I can see why, you didn't get any of this."you tell him. Laughing.

"Ha ha ha."Duck rolls back up his list."You two are just too cheap, so much for the season of giving."

Both you and Lexi laugh watching him walk away like a scrooge. Looking back around at everyone still no sign of Tech, though Ace finally made an appearance, with that Lexi excuses herself and heads over to him. You watch them, watch as she gives the leader his gift a new hilt for his sword. A simplistic gift, but he enjoyed. He thanks Lexi and gives you the thumbs up thanking you. Which you return with a wave, looking around there was still no sign of Tech, which started to bring your mood down. Having enough of trying to look for him, you simply gave up and took a seat on the couch. Your mood ruined and now upset, you couldn't even enjoy and of Rev's Eggnog. Looking to Tech's wrapped up simply gift, you really wanted to give it to him. But there seem to be no way, since he didn't show himself. Exhaling hard, you slump down in your seat slowly admitting defeat when...

"Vicki."Tech calls to you.

Hearing his voice perked you up, you turn around to him surprised and happy to see him, when that quickly shifted to sad anger. You turn your back to him, though not before shoving the gift you had for him in his arms.

"Merry Christmas."you say in a sour voice. Getting up you get ready to leave, but Tech stops you.

"Wait. Vicki don't go. Please I have a gift for you."he plead was sorrow.

Which made you stop, you turn around to him and do your best to conceal your own hurt, standing there waiting to see what it was. Try to play it off like you had no interest in it, which he could only see that part. Making him nervous, but he sucked it up and walks to you, holding out something small for you. You give it a curious look, before taking it, slowly you began to unwrap it, your eyes widen in surprise at what you saw.

There in the palm of your hand was if you where not mistaken a small make shift star. That was right, it was small one that seem to change colors which then changed shapes. It was beautiful, that it left you speechless. All that you felt towards Tech now just washed away, a genuine delighted smile appeared on you. Looking up at him, overwhelmed and surprised by his gift. He gives you a nervous smile.

"M-Merry Christmas...Vicki."he stutters."I hope you like it, because you always bring something bright to everything."

Your smile deepen more, his words touched you. Without thinking you go and hug him tightly.

"Thank you Tech, and Merry Christmas."


End file.
